4Men?
by Nathan Elric
Summary: Yaoi of famous people off Dollars Group.
1. Day 1

INTRO

A warm afternoon in the Noba Prefecture prickles the inner child in the students as they go about their first morning in summer school. A gentle breeze pulls at the long blond hair of the new student hesitating at the gates.

_I can do this._ A feminine looking student in a male uniform stands just outside the school gates. The sleek modern school building gleams before him.

The breeze kicks up several leaves and scatters them as the new student boldly walks to the entrance.

LUNCHTIME – DAY 1

Theo, the new student, brushes past another student as he enters the busy cafeteria. He steps aside as another pushy student bumps her on the way out. The milk tea bottle slips from under his arm and catches it in time.

"Hey" Theo mutters under her breath. The student glances back and he glares at him slightly. The student shrugs it off.

The cafeteria is bustling with an assortment of male and female students. Theo moves around them carefully. Coming upon the first available seat he flops down into it with a sigh. Looking up his breath catches in his throat.

Glaring over at her are three other male students.

"Who is this?" The short blond haired one gestures over to him with his chopsticks.

"That's nobody, Net." The short brown haired one rolls his eyes at the blond haired one.

"Hey, Nobody, go get your own table." Net flicks his chopsticks at Theo in annoyance.

"Be nice Net" The white haired one sighs and glances over at Net. "You know no one sits there, it won't kill you, you know."

"You never know, Gill, it just might." Net glares between the other two boys, who seem to be holding hands under the table.

Theo fidgets uncomfortably for a moment as they argue. He glances around helplessly but all the other seats seem taken.

"Hey, you can stay." Theo looks back to see the brown haired one smiling at him.

"Who made you Seme of the table, huh, Aja!" Net stabs his croquette viciously with his chopsticks.

"Lay off Net and eat your lunch." Aja and Net glare at each other briefly before Net looks away and stuffs the broken croquette into his mouth.

"Bite me" Net mutters as he chews angrily. Aja smirks at him and licks his lips at the idea.

"So, are you new here…uh…" Gill smiles at Theo.

"Yes, ah…Theo, I'm just here for the summer term." He smiled slightly before poking at the contents in his bento.

"Really? Where are you from?"

"America." The three of them jump and look at Theo eagerly.

"What? Really? What part?" Theo shifts uneasily at the look in their eyes.

"California." The boys smile at each other greedily.

"Hey, Nobody, where are you staying?" Net laughs as Gill glares at him for not using Theo's name.

AFTERSCHOOL – DAY 1

Theo pushes together his books and shoves them into his case as Gill walks up to him.

"Hey, Theo."

"Oh, hey." Theo smiles up at Gill as he snaps his case closed.

"So, you're in dorm D right? I'll take you there if you want."

"Really? Thanks." They smile at each other.

Gill and Theo walk side by side as they travel down the path towards the dorms. They are passed by several students in a rush to get to their clubs.

As they walk up to the gate of the dorm a pair of green spotted boxers flies at them and lands at their feet.

"What are they doing now?" Gill sighs and picks it up.

"Hey, those are mine!" Theo grabs the boxers and shoves them quickly away.

"Oh shit… they must be going through your stuff!"

Gill and Theo run inside the dorm and freeze at the doorway in horror.

Inside the once tidy and clean dormitory entry way, now was covered in dangling toilet paper and various clothing that seemed to be brand new. Heavy metal music pound though the walls. Laughter could be heard coming from somewhere inside the mess.

"You better stay here." Gripping his hands into fists Gill disappeared into the mess.

Theo, confused and flustered from seeing his clothing strewed about that he started gathering them together. The music stopped suddenly and he looked up to see Gill dragging in the half dressed Aja and Net by the ears.

"This is the reason why we don't get any respect around here! Now I want you both to apologize and hope he doesn't want to change dorms." Gill pushes them forward and they fall to their knees. Theo steps back uncertainly, his arms full of clothing and his case.

"Oh why do we even care! We have plenty of fun on our own, we don't need another roommate!" Net groans and shrugs uncaringly.

"If we don't get another roommate we won't be able to stay together." Gill hisses in Net's ear. Aja and net groan as they remember what had happened.

"I'm sorry Theo. Here." Gill holds out Theo's IPod. Theo takes it and groans to see the battery almost dead.

"Which…"

"Up the stairs and the last one at the end of the hall." Theo nods and grabs more clothing as he moves as fast as he dared upstairs to his room.

EVENING – DAY 1

Theo sat on his bed, holding his legs as there was a knock at the door. Looking up he saw Aja peeking around the doorway.

"Hey, ah… can I come in?" Aja takes a step in as Theo moves to sit at the edge of the bed.

Aja steps into Theo's room. Looking around he sighs as the mess that he and net had left in Theo's room was still evident. A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as he remembered what it was that they were doing. Glancing over his shoulder the sight of Theo sulking erased the smile from his face.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry about the mess. If you want…" Aja gestures to a pile of clothing.

"No no… I got it." Theo leapt up and started to shove his clothing harshly into the dresser.

"Hey" Aja touches Theo's arm gently. Theo freezes instantly.

"I'm sorry, ok." Theo watches from the corner of his eye as Aja steps close and runs his hand up his arm.

"Please don't go to another dorm. This is the last term the three of us will be together and if you leave, they are going to separate us to other dorms." A blush creeps across Theo's face as Aja's fingers curl around his upper arm.

"I know what it's like to be far from home. So far from the ones you love." A chill runs up Theo's spine as Aja leans in towards his neck, his breath brushing against his skin.

"Your girlfriend is very lucky." Theo shuttered as Aja whispered hotly into his ear.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about him!... HER, you don't know about HER!" Blushing furiously Theo spun around and shoved Aja harshly away with such force that he fell backwards onto the floor. Looking up in shock Aja watched as Theo stormed out the door.

"Him?" Aja stared after Theo curiously.


	2. Day 2

MORNING – DAY 2

Theo sat hunched over a cup of tea, flipping over the pages in the textbook. His eyes are bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"Hey Nobody." Net slinks into the kitchen, shirtless. Theo ignores him and flips the page. Grumbling from Theo's lack of response he pours himself a cup of coffee and leans over Theo's shoulder to see what he's doing.

"What class is that for?" Net gestures to the book.

"English class." Theo groans and flips the page.

"When do we have that class?" Net scratches his head.

"This morning."

"Oh, how far were we supposed to read?"

"The second chapter." Theo flips the page again.

"But you're on chapter 20! Dude, have you been up all night?" Net leans down and points with his free hand.

Theo glares up at Net as Gill sways, half awake, into the room. Takes the cup of coffee from Net. Then leaves the room without a word. Theo stands and slams the book shut.

"I'm gonna take a shower." He slugs down his tea with a single movement. Slamming the cup onto the counter he stuffs the book under his arm. He turns to leave, Net watches dumbfounded. Stepping to the stairs a thought strikes Net hard in the middle of his brain.

"OH SHIT! Wait!" He calls out but Theo was already up the stairs and out of calling distance.

Approaching the bathroom with a towel over his shoulder, Theo notices Gill leaning against the wall sipping pleasurably. Theo grabs onto the doorknob and Gill looks over with a dull look in his eyes. Words tug at his mouth but nothing comes out as Theo swings the door open.

In the bathtub lies the unconscious Aja. His head slumped back against the edge. An arm and leg hanging out. A variety of clothing and other objects were scattered onto the floor carelessly. Theo blinks as he takes in the strange scene. Twisting his wrist slightly he slams the door just as Gill catches his voice.

"I was gonna clean it up…" Theo turns away and storms back to his room.

LUNCHTIME – DAY 2

Theo stifles a yawn as he weaves his way to the table where Gill waits by himself. Theo doesn't even make a sound and keeps his head down as he starts to eat his lunch. Gill watches, sipping his coffee, as Theo yawns repeatedly.

"Want some?" Gill holds out his coffee mug. Theo shakes his head.

"You sure? I get it from the teacher's lounge. They have the best stuff, you know." Gill sips with a proud grin on his face.

"No thanks, I don't drink coffee." Theo utters tiredly.

"Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Gill asked innocently.

"Did you?" Theo looked up at him with a glare.

"Oh you mean, about last night? Ah well…ah…" Gill stutters nervously.

Aja slams his tray down onto the table suddenly. Gill literally jumped out of his chair about six inches and slammed back down, almost causing his chair to break. Aja glared over at Gill with blood-shot eyes. Theo watched as Gill sweat under the pressure of Aja's angry look.

"Starting without me AGAIN?" Net groaned and slipped into the chair beside Theo, causally bumping his arm.

"Hey, man, I'm in a fix. Think you can clue me in on what's going to be on the test today?" Net smiled at Theo sheepishly. Theo glanced at the others, but they were too busy making each other uncomfortable in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Fine" Theo sighed and pulled out a small notebook.

AFTERSCHOOL – DAY 2

Theo sighed tiredly as he shoves his books into his bag. The classroom had emptied quickly. Standing up Theo grabbed his bag and turned around. He was so tired he didn't even notice Net standing behind him.

"Shit." Theo jumped and backed up suddenly as Net laughed at his surprise.

"Dude, you need to get more sleep." Net laughed as Theo glared at him.

"I know, I know" Net brushed away Theo's retort calmly by holding up the notes he barrowed.

"Thanks man, I owe you one." Theo snatched the notes from Net.

"If it wasn't for your great notes I would have flunked that test, man." Net smirked and turned around. Theo thumbed through his notes.

"What the… HELL! NET! What is this!" Theo pointed to a page angrily.

"Hey man, I improved your notes. You write like a girl, dude." Net laughed arrogantly as he turned to leave.

"But you DREW on my notes! And not just any drawing you drew A…"

"HEY! You should be thanking me. Now you have something to look at when you beat off." Net chuckles as he slings his bag over his shoulder.

"Wha… what makes you think I would be attracted to THIS!" Theo, now bright red, angrily crumples up his notes as Net walks away.

"Because you didn't sleep last night."

EVENING – DAY 2

Theo trudged into the dorm after spending all his time afterschool studying in the library. The dorm was unusually quiet and dark when he stepped inside. Climbing up the stairs he paused when he saw Aja, Gill and Net standing at the top, clearly waiting for him.

"Hello Theo."

"Nice time in the library?"

"Hungry? We made dinner."

Theo looked between the three of them; grinning down at him at the head of the stairs. Frowning Theo shook his head.

"No thanks. I rather just shower and go to bed." Theo stepped up and they parted for him.

"No problem."

"Have a nice shower."

"See you in the morning."

Theo glanced back at them before slipping back into his room. Once inside he paused. Everything was neat, put away, and his bed was even made. He shook his head and grabbed his things and headed towards the shower. In the hallway he paused. Looking back he saw the three guys standing at the head of the stairs, still grinning. Thankful that at least he knew no one was in the bathroom he went on in.

Later on that evening Theo wandered into his room and flopped down onto his bed, ready to sleep. But something pulled at the back of his mind and he looked back into the room and noticed a light flashing on the wall. Groaning he rolled out of bed and looked out the window, expecting to see a passing car, but there was nothing. Shaking his head he dismissed it and climbed back into bed.


	3. Day 3

MORNING – DAY 3

Theo rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. After dressing he walked to the door and grabbed the handle of the door and pushed; but the door didn't budge.

"What the.." Theo struggled to open the door but nothing he did would even make it move a centimeter.

"Shit, I'm going to be late!" Looking over his shoulder, Theo noticed the window over his desk.

"And, if you add just two more drops of iodine then you will notice that…" The door to the science class slammed open and the teacher looked up from his experiment.

"Oh, a late arrival. So glad you could join us, Theodore." Theo gasping to catch his breath against the doorway, glared right though the room directly to the three in the back, grinning.

"Get to your seat then, I will see you after class today then."

LUNCHTIME – DAY 3

Theo stood in the doorway to the cafeteria warily. Net, Gill and Aja sat at their table laughing so hard that their faces were beginning to turn red.

"Oh hey, there is he is! Hey, THEO!" Net waved to the gloomy looking Theo as he wandered over to the table.

"That was priceless man."

"Yeah, we expected that you were gonna take a hell lot longer to get out of there."

"You taped a shopping cart to my door. Where the hell did you even find that?" Theo glared at them as they started chuckling again.

"We… have out ways…" Gill choked out the words as they all doubled over again in a fit of laughter.

"You guys suck." Theo stabbed his lunch angrily.

"We… do more … than that you know…" Aja choked out as they all broke down, laughing so hard that tears formed at the corner of their eyes.

"Jesus… man… your face!" Net tried to gasp for breath, but another fit of giggles overcame him.

Theo sat there, eating his lunch angrily as the others laughed their asses off in front of him.

AFTERSCHOOL – DAY 3

Fuming Theo ran out of class before all the other students and headed straight for the dorm. Slamming the front door behind him he threw his bag onto the floor and stormed into the kitchen.

"Theo?" Gill ran into the dorm only minutes after him. Finding him in the kitchen, Gill sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank God. I thought… you know… we were just kidding." Theo glared at Gill angrily as he tapped his fingers against the table. Behind Theo the kettle was on the burners, warming up.

"Is it always going to be like this? Because, there are other dorms." Theo threatened.

"No! Please! We won't do it anymore! I swear!" Gill pleaded with Theo until the kettle started to whistle. Theo turned around a poured himself a cup of tea.

"I will, think about it." With that, Theo took his bag and his mug up to his room.

EVENING – DAY 3

Theo sat in his room studying, and grinning as he had heard Gill reprimanding Aja and Net. Laughing softly he waited until the dorm was quiet before he made his move.

Theo quietly snuck into what he thought was Net's room. But there was no one in there. So he slipped out and went into Aja's.

Both Aja and Net were in bed together. Theo paused, feeling like he was intruding more than normal, but he frowned and stepped forward bravely.

Later on that evening he carefully closed their door and made his way back to his room.


	4. Day 4

MORNING – DAY 4

Theo leaned against the kitchen counter. Causally sipping his tea, he enjoyed the sounds of frantic footsteps above his head. A yawning Gill slips into the room and grabs a cup and pours the hot water over the instant coffee grounds.

"Morning." Gill moans as he stretches.

"Morning." Theo nods slightly as Gill slips out of the room.

A loud thumping sound cascades down the stairs and ends in a groan.

"The HELL Aja! I didn't touch your FAVORITE SHIRT! Shit." Net stumbled into the kitchen, buck naked, and clutching his clothing against his chest.

"Well, good morning to me huh." Net grumbled to himself as he dropped his clothing onto the table.

"Interesting night?" Theo smirked to himself, sipping his tea.

Before the first class started Aja and Net stumbled into the classroom just before bell rang. Both of their shirts had large black ink stains. The students erupted into laughter when they saw the two of them.

Theo tried to hide his grin behind his notebook. Gill shook his head and sighed.

LUNCHTIME – DAY 4

Aja and Net glared at the looks the other students gave them because of their appearance. Theo grinned and ate his lunch peacefully for the moment.

"So, where did you get those stains from?" Gill queried the two livid boys.

"It was your pen Net. I told you to take it off the floor." Aja grumbled to himself.

"It was not! I put it away in the desk!"

"Well then how did it get onto the floor and on my SHIRT!" Aja pointed angrily to the large black spot on his chest.

"I don't know! Maybe it MAGICALLY crawled out of the drawer and pulled its cap off to PEE on your shirt." Net threw his hands up into the air.

"Maybe, maybe it got out… another way." Gill's calm voice silenced the bickering for a moment and turned their attention to Theo.

"Theo, do you have something to say?" The tree of them glared at Theo.

Theo sighed and stood up, picking up his tray as he turned.

"Hey, you guys ready for that quiz today?" The others gaped at him stupidly. Theo laughed at their obvious unpreparedness.

AFTERCLASS – DAY 4

Pausing on the way to the dorm Theo looked up at the sky. Smiling he stretched and laughed to himself. It hadn't even been a week yet and he already had made friends.

Back in the dorm he moved about the kitchen, fetching himself something to eat. Pausing to listen to Aja and Gill argue over their math homework. Theo smiled to himself, sipping his tea.

"No, your keep forgetting that the 2 is negative!"

"That's not negative. That's a minus sign!"

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

Theo snickered as he left the two of them argue in the kitchen. Climbing the stairs he looked up in time to see a chair smash into the wall from Net's room.

"STUPID!"

Peeking around the corner Theo saw Net pacing around his room tearing at his hair and swearing profusely.

"What do you want?" Net glared at Theo angrily.

"Watching you destroy your furniture?" Theo only shrugged.

"What are you so pissed about?" Net groaned and shook his head at Theo's question.

"Like YOU would understand." Net threw himself onto the bed and rolled over, back to Theo. Shrugging Theo slipped inside and peeked at the papers on the desk.

"This? You don't think I would understand.. Algebra?" Theo scoffs and shakes his head. Net groaned and slammed his fist against the pillow.

"Stop acting like such a baby. Its easy…" Theo picked up a piece of paper and turned it over. "Your doing it fine… but your chickening out at the last minute…"

"I DO NOT!" Net jumped up from the bed angrily, glaring at Theo.

"I am PREFECTLY capable thank you to…" Net paused as Theo sighed and shook the paper in front of his face.

"Whatever you do in private is your own business. I am talking about your math homework. Now, do you want me to show you what you're doing wrong, or not?"

"Y..yes!" Net gulped and nodded.

"Alright then, you might want to get some chairs that aren't broken though." Net nodded and ran out of the room.

EVENING DAY 4

Gill pushed open the door to Net's room with his foot as he carried two cups of tea. Inside the two boys were bent over the desk.

"But what about that?"

"No, it goes here."

"Wait, isn't that wrong?"

"No, that's where it belongs."

"Up there?"

"Yeah."

"Your sure I should do it like that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"But wont it come out wrong."

"Well, your never going to know until you try…"

"I know but…"

"Look, are you going to do it or not?"

"Well…"

"Come on, we don't have all night."

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Gill coughed softly and the two boys turned around slowly.

"I, ah, brought you guys tea, because you never came down for dinner." Gill shifted uneasily at their gaze. He was hesitant to step inside the room to see what it was they were looking at on the desk.

"Thank you." Theo stood up and took the cups from Gill.

"This looks good, I was getting hungry." Net glared at Gill as Theo handed him his cup.

"Well, I will, ah, let you two, ah, continue with whatever your doing. Whatever, that is." Gill backed up slightly, staring back at Net with confusion.

"Algebra." Theo remarked as he sipped the tea.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Gill shook his head and left them alone.

"Hey." Aja stopped Gill at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are they doing up there?" Gill shook his head.

"Algebra…or at least that's what they call it now."

"Algebra? From Net? That's strange." Aja smirked.

"What is that look for?" Gill frowned.

"Me thinks, Net has a soft spot." Aja grinned evilly.


	5. Day 5

MORNING DAY 5

Theo turned over in his bed and ran his hand over his face.

"Fuck me… I need to …" Theo jumped midsentence as he saw, Gill and Aja standing over him.

"Wish granted!" They chimed together as they forced a long sleeved shirt over Theo's head.

LUNCHTIME DAY 5

Net slammed down his tray at the lunch table. Flopping down into his chair, he glanced around the cafeteria looking for his friends. None of them had shown up for the first class.

"Where have you guys been? You missed class." Grumbling Net watched as Gill gloomily sat down across from him.

"Yeah, I know. Blame Aja. It was his idea." Gill sighed and rolled his eyes at Net.

"His idea for what?" Net narrowed his eyes at Gill. But before he could answer Aja swaggered over to the table.

"What took you so long?" Gill grumbled at the dazed Aja.

"Jesus, man, what the hell have you been doing?" Net fumed and threw his chopsticks at Aja, hitting him square on the forehead.

"Yeah, he will be back later." Aja didn't even blink as his voice came out in a dull monotone.

"Who? What are you talking about? What happened to Theo?" Net growled angrily as Aja stared blankly at his food.

"Yeah, he will be back later." Net stood up and shook Aja violently as he repeated the same line over and over to all his questions.

"SNAP OUT OF IT AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO THEO!"

When the bell rang Gill had to pry Net off of Aja before they could run off to make their next class.

AFTERSCHOOL DAY 5

Grabbing his bag, Net ran out of the door the moment class ended; leaving Gill to take care of the dazed Aja and to pick up Theo's homework from the teacher.

"THEO" Net busted into the dorm, panting and sweating from running the entire way. Glancing around he roamed though the dorm like a mad man. He tore up the bedrooms to try and find Theo, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit… damn you Aja…. What did you do!" Net kicked over a chair in the kitchen. Looking up he jumped. In the doorway was Gill and Theo holding onto Aja.

"What the…when did you guys get here?" Net stumbled back. Clenched his fists. Then stepped forward bravely and grabbed Theo's wrist firmly.

"Get away from them. Now." Net yanked Theo away from the others and pulled him out of the room.

"Net, wait, what about Aja?" Theo tried to wiggle out of Net's grasp.

"Aja? Aja? You still are concerned about that asshole? After what he did to you!" Net glared back at Theo.

"What? He, didn't do anything to me?" Theo frowned and yanked his hand away from Net.

"Why weren't you in class today?" Clenching his fists Net stood his ground.

"I didn't feel good."

"You just got here. You can't be sick already."

"I didn't say I was sick. I said I didn't feel good."

"I swear, if your covering for Aja, Theo, your gonna be next." Net turned to leave.

"Leave him alone Net. He didn't do anything." Theo called out to him as he started to leave.

"Don't get in my way, Theo." Net grumbled as he disappeared.

EVENING DAY 5

Theo stirred his tea casually as he read over his notes. The dorm was quiet until Net pushed Theo's door open slightly.

"Net? What's up?" Theo turned around.

"Ah well, I know things have been weird, but will you check my work? The others are asleep." Net sheepishly held out his paper to Theo.

"Of course. Get your chair and we can go over it." Theo smiled kindly.

Meanwhile Gill slipped out of his room. He paused briefly to watch Net scramble between rooms caring an extra chair. Shaking his head he snuck down the hallway. Pausing again he looked inside Theo's room. Theo and Net were hunched over the desk again just like the other night.

"What is going on?" Gill muttered to himself as he went down the stairs.


	6. Day 6

MORNING DAY 6

Gill was already downstairs making breakfast when Theo trumped down the stairs.

"How did you sleep, Theo?" Gill glanced over at the groggy Theo.

"Barely, stayed up all night helping Net. If he only stayed awake during class he would know all this stuff already." Theo groaned and flopped down in a chair, waiting for his turn to make himself a cup of tea.

"why don't you just say "no" and get your sleep? You know you don't have to help him right?" Gill smirked to himself with his back to Theo.

"Yeah, I know, but if he fails then he might be sent away, and we want to stick together don't we?" Theo ran his fingers over the edge of the table as he spoke softly.

"True. Hey, did you decide on what club your going to join? Sign up starts tomorrow." Gill turned around, holding his coffee mug in one hand and stirring it with the other.

"Oh, no, I haven't. What are you guys in?" Theo leaned back in his chair, refusing to look at Gill.

"Well, I think Net is in the Boxing Club. Aja and I are in the Anime Club, plus since we started it we head it, so you are more than welcome to join." Gill sipped his coffee slowly as he watched Theo.

"Naw, I don't have the time to watch anime that much anymore." Theo stood up and moved around the kitchen, pulling down a mug and popping a tea bag into it.

"Really? What do you like then?" Theo shrugged at Gill.

"I don't know. Maybe I will ask around during lunch or something." Gill picked up the extra cup he made and walked out of the kitchen.

"Just don't join home ec, all the girls join that." Gill called out over his shoulder.

"What? What does that mean?" Theo retorted but Gill only laughed.

"Nothing, nothing."

LUNCHTIME DAY 6

Net, Gill and Aja all sat around their table silently eating. Aja and Net glancing up each time the doors to the cafeteria opened, but Gill remained cool and unaware.

"E-excuse me, ah, Gill Sempai?" A freshman nervously stepped up to their table.

"Oh, Ast kun, what's going on?" Gill leaned back and smiled kindly at Ast.

"Ah well, Ane Sempai wanted me to remind you that, ah, we had a meeting during lunch." Gill groaned and shook his head.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot! I gotta go guys. I'll see you later." Gill grabbed up his lunch and quickly followed Ast out of the cafeteria.

Aja and Net looked at each other for a moment then looked away. Both silently fuming as they finished their lunch.

AFTERSCHOOL DAY 6

Theo sat at the room as the rest of the students practiced their moves. He watched as the girls gracefully spun around and their sparkling fans moved like water though the air. He smiled as they moved past him.

"So your, Theo right?" Theo looked up, a tall dark haired guy in sweats nodded to him.

"Yeah" The guy nodded.

"I am Shizo. I am the president of the club. So you want to join?" Theo nodded eagerly and stood up.

"Yes, please." Shizo nodded and gestured to Theo to follow him.

"We aren't official, mind you, but we know a thing or two about it. How long have you studied?" Theo followed Shizo to a closet where he handed Theo a blue and green uniform.

"Oh, about a year now. But, I still feel as if I started only yesterday." Theo laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it. Go ahead and change into that and you can show us what you know, ok?" Theo nodded and slipped behind the curtains.

A few minutes later he emerged in his uniform; a blue yukata with white patterns, and green samurai like pants that fanned out around his legs, plus he carried his own black bamboo, bright green and white fan with gold leaf in his hand. Shizo nodded in approval. The rest of the club sits at the side.

"We were just talking about you, please, show us a dance, Theo." Shizo stood off to the side as the girls in the club giggled to each other.

Theo nodded and moved to the center of the mat. Taking a breath he closed his eyes and slowly bent down into a half kneel, his fan in his right hand, rested against his right knee. Softly he started to chant the song. His voice slowly becoming louder and deeper as he looked up. Gracefully he stood without even a twinge in his leg. Shuffling forward he continued to sing as he pointed his fan out and back as he shuffled back. He paused for a moment before stepping to the left and lifting the fan above his head, shuffling forward he dropped and pointed the fan again. Bring it back to his chin he sang slower as his other hand came up and opened the fan. He sang softly as he moved the fan to hover over his face then swooped it back as he shuffled backwards on the mat. The fan resting at his side he kneeled and bowed to Shizo.

Everyone clapped and praised him. But when Theo looked up he couldn't hear any of it. Standing in the doorway was Gill and the whole student council. Theo turned bright red as Gill grinned evilly at him. Shizo tried to convince Theo to show them another dance but Theo shook his head.

"I, don't feel very well. I, really didn't eat lunch. Maybe I can come back later?" Theo stuttered as he tried to cover up his embarrassment as the student council whispered to each other.

"Sure. I will see you tomorrow during lunch to talk about times." Shizo nodded. The girls tugged at Theo's sleeves, begging him for another dance.

"Does, that mean I am in?" Theo smiled kindly at the girls but was too nervous to really say anything to them at the moment.

"Of course!" Shizo laughed and patted Theo on the shoulder. It would be great to have another guy in the club.

"Thanks" Theo smiled uncertainly at Shizo before scooting away from the clamoring girls.

"Alright girls, your turn to dance for him now." The girls begged Theo to stay and watch them dance. Since he couldn't refuse he agreed reluctantly. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the student council pull Shizo aside.

"Please, show me your dance." Theo bowed kindly and the girls squealed eagerly as they shuffled around the mats to their positions.

As the girls danced for Theo, he couldn't help but glance over at the others. Wondering what they were talking about. Theo struggled to shove it out of his mind and focus on the graceful dancing of the girls in front of him. But he just couldn't get that evil look of Gill's out of his head.

EVENING DAY 6

Theo trudged into the dorm by himself. Gloom hanging over him as he still couldn't forget being watched like that by Gill. Too preoccupied with his worries that he didn't notice the others standing along the hallway, grinning at him as he shuffled by.

Theo stepped into his room and sighed. Not even noticing the pink tutu that lay across his bed as he grabbed his things for a shower.

Shuffling into the bathroom he turned on the hot water. Not even noticing the ballet slippers by the shower door as he stepped in.

It wasn't until he was wrapped up in his robe that he noticed that someone had stitched white lace and pink bows all over it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Theo screamed and ran into his room.

Net, Aja and Gill high-fived each other as Theo cursed and shouted from his room for the rest of the night.


End file.
